fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderpelt X Firestar
Characters - Do not edit - * Firestar - Flame tabby tom with green eyes * Brambleclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Deputy * Cinderpelt - Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes - Medicine cat * Brightheart - White and orange she-cat with green eyes * Graystripe - dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes * Stormfur - Dark gray tom with amber eyes * Brooke - Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes * Berrynose - Cream tom with amber eyes and a stumpy tail * Mosskit ( if she were to live ) white and black she-cat with blue eyes * Leafpaw - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes * Squirrelpaw - Orange she-cat with one white paw and green eyes * Daisy - cream she-cat with blue eyes * Cloudtail - White long furred tom with blue eyes * Sandstorm - Cream tabby she-cat with green eyes - Traitor and murder secretly - ( Rouge name : Sandy * Finchkit - Chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes ( My oc ) * Wrenkit - White tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes ( My oc ) * Spiderkit - Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes ( Another oc ) * Spiderleg - Black tom with a brown under-belly and long legs and yellow eyes ( Related to Finchkit,Wrenkit and Spiderkit * Amberkit - A dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws and a white muzzle ( Cinder X Fire ) * Hawkkit - black and white tabby tom with green eyes and brown paws and brown muzzle ( Cinder X Fire ) * Foxkit - Dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle and tail tip with blue eyes ( Cinder X Fire ) * Firekit - Dark flame tabby tom with white paws, tailtip, underbelly and blue eyes * Cinder X Fire * * Hollyleaf - Black she-cat with green eyes ( Fern X Dust ) instead of Leaf X Crow * Lionblaze - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes ( Fern X Dust ) instead of Leaf X Crow * Jayfeather - Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes ( Fern X Dust ) instead of Leaf X Crow * Ashfur - Gray speckled tom with cold blue eyes - Takes place in Starlight - Fanfiction Prolouge A cold breeze blew into thunderclan camp as the cats gathered around the high ledge as the leader Firestar had called a clan meeting his flame colored pelt darkened by the night as the cats glanced up at firestar their tails flicking impatiently ``Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high ledge for a clan meeting!`` - his voice echoed across the camp as the other cats gathered around - ``...Shadowclan has been hunting in our territory for some strange reason so i want a few cats to go on patrol, in that case i choose Brooke, Stormfur, Cloudtail , Brightheart and Graystripe to go on patrol`` - He'd mew - ``Clan meeting dismissed!`` - Mosskit glanced around trying to look for her mother Bluestar since she almost died from hypothermia moons ago- ``...Mother?.... Bluestar?`` -she'd mew confused as Sandstorm padded up to her- ``...Mosskit.... Bluestar is dead... she died moons ago your sister mistyfoot is still alive`` -she'd mew giving her a comforting lick on the ear- Chapter 1 - Mosskits curled up in a ball of fur in the nursery as the other kits tumbled around as one stepped onto her tail she'd squeal widening her eyes the sunlights ray hitting the nurserys brambles- ``...Hey!`` -she hissed at the tortoiseshell she-cat- ``Sorry...`` - Finchkit mewed as she licked her tail comforting - ``...I just was playing with my litter mates.... Spiderkit and Wrenkit!`` -she'd mew- - Spiderleg padded into the nursery - ``...Hey there little spiderkit!`` -he'd mew as the dark brown tabby tom turned - ``..Hi!`` -he'd mew- ``...Your the oldest of your litter so your apprentice cermony will come soon!`` -he'd mew giving each kit , Finchkit , Wrenkit and Spiderkit a comforting lick- ``....Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!`` - Firestar yowling as all the clan cats gathered underneath the high ledge- ``...We have 2 kits ready to become apprentices - ``..Mosskit , Spiderkit do you promise to uphold the code and to serve your clan even at the cost of your lives?`` -he'd mew- ``..We do!`` - Mosskit and Spiderkit mewed at the same time - ``...Then by the powers of starclan until they have earned their warrior names they shall be known as Mosspaw, and Spiderpaw their mentors will be.... Mosspaw your mentor is Brightheart, Spiderpaw your mentor is myself`` -he'd mew- ``You may all be dismissed`` -he'd hop down from the high ledge the sunlight hitting his flame colored pelt- Chapter 2 -A Dark gray she-cat padded into the den of firestar her tail tip flicking as firestar padded over to her- ``Firestar?`` - Cinderpelt mewed- ``...What is it cinderpelt? have something important to say?`` -he'd continued - ``...If not please leave`` ``....No, i have something to say`` -she'd mew blushing - ``...Well? what is it you would like to say cinderpelt?`` -he'd mew- ``...I- --- i really liked you more than a mentor, but you always ignored me ever since my injury happend.... I was such a mouse-brain to leave camp when you told me not to, im sorry for everything, im such a mouse-brain`` -she'd muttered her eyes widened as what she just said to firestar for how long she had been holding the secret as firestars eyes widened- ``....Oh starclan...`` -he'd mew as something flashed in his mind letting him know that if he were to become mates with cinderpelt they would have prophecy kits- ``...I'll think about it cinderpelt`` -he'd mewed as he padded out of his den cinderpelt following him- ``...Sandstorm, we need to talk alone`` -he'd hiss silently as sandstorm followed him cinderpelt padded back to her den to train leafpaw- ``...What is it firestar?`` -she'd mew - ``..You mouse-brained she-cat! you always hated me so why are you mates with me you Fox-heart! you shouldn't even had kits with me they should of have been me and cinderpelts!`` -his eyes flamed with anger- ``..And you don't belong here!`` -he'd hiss raking his paw across her cheek- ``...I know you were trying to kill me`` -he'd hiss- ``In my sleep!`` ``....Well, this is all true now ..... DIE!`` -Sandstorm hissed launching at firestar smacking him down on to the ground - ``You traitor!`` -he'd hiss striking her chest hard - ``...Fox-heart!`` - Firestar hissed as sandstorm aimed for the neck leaving a deep gash on his neck and she'd pad off to camp not knowing cinderpelt saw - ``...Firestar!`` -she'd screech running over to her as firestar lay limp lying in a pool of blood - ``...F- firestar?`` -she'd mew her eyes widened and she'd start getting herbs for firestar marigold, dock, and cobwebs, also Golden rod- ``...Hopefully it was not his last life`` -she muttered and placed dock on his wounds, she chewed up marigold and placed it onto his wounds then goldenrod and then she'd wrap his wounds in cobwebs- ``...I should take him back to the leaders ----`` - before she could finish firestar woke up from unconsciousness and got up onto his paws- ``...That... traitor`` -he hissed and limped back to camp and hopped up onto the high ledge- Chapter 3 ``Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high ledge for a clan meeting`` - Firestar hissed aggressively as all the cats gathered around the high-ledge - ``....I have been attacked by my own mate Sandstorm.... she took one of my lives i now have 7 lives left,`` -he hissed- ``....Sandstorm.... you are now EXILED`` -he hissed as his mates eyes widened - ``...Fox-heart!`` -she hissed- ``...Get out of thunderclan camp now rouge we are no longer mates`` -he hissed and turned to cinderpelt- ``...Cinderpelt i would like to talk to you in my den alone`` -he'd mew as sand-storm ran out of thunder-clan camp to the rouges barn taking the name as sandy- ``...Stupid thunder-clan who needs them`` - Sandy / Sandstorm muttered to herself continuing to pad towards the barn- ``...Meeting dismissed!`` - Firestar yowled and padded to his den with cinderpelt following him - ``...What is it firestar?`` -she'd mew confused knowing he no longer had a mate- ``...I- i will be your mate now i had feelings for you also`` -he'd mewed as cinderpelts eyes widened and she padded over to him nuzzling him- ``..Thank you so much!`` -she'd mew- Chapter 4 WORK IN PROGRESS